The present invention relates to improved power switching contactors for electrical loads and more particularly to improved quick change contactor shafts which are easily replaceable, provide non-binding bearing mounts and also provide for selfaligning contact pillows for the contact arms.
Known power switching contactors for electrical loads, many of which are remote control, become difficult and expensive to maintain when the contactor shaft, contactor arm or contactor parts become worn due to stress, erosion and repeated use from electrical loads. In known devices, the contactor shaft is difficult to remove and replace because of the bearing arrangements and the manner in which the contactor shaft and bearings are integrated and aligned with the remainder of the power switching components and housing. Also because of the known bearing arrangements, many known devices are subject to binding. Additionally, with the known devices, alignment of the contact arms with the stationary contacts shifts with wear. This misalignment causes electrical inefficiency and increased wear on the contact arms and contact pads.